Year of the Spark: December 12
by Sparky Army
Summary: He hadn't been this angry in a long time and there wasn't even a life in danger this time, at least not unless he got hold of the arrogant, self serving ass that was responsible for this. Year of the spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note(Hannah554): The IOA and their interfering ways just scream fic me.

* * *

**Consequences**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

"They can't do this," John stated adamantly, he hadn't been this angry in a long time, not since Kolya had taken Elizabeth hostage and this time there was no life in danger, not unless he got hold of the arrogant, self serving, ass that had made this decision. If he managed to get his hands on whoever that was then there would definitely be a life in imminent danger.

"They already have John," Elizabeth said as she sat down on the bed with a sigh. "I don't like it anymore than you do but there's nothing I can do about it now, I've already tried, Hell Jack has been on a rampage since he found out three days ago and even he can't do anything about it."

"It's not fair, you've done more for this city than anyone else," John continued his protest as much to vent than because he thought it might actually do some good.

"We knew the risks John, we knew what the consequences would be if we were caught," she told him calmly as she closed her eyes and he sighed inwardly, the last thing he wanted to do was stress her out. He sat down next to her running a hand through his hair as he tried to put some order into his thoughts, to figure out what they were gonna do. He didn't want to take this lying down, he wasn't going to but whatever fight he put up would have to be away from Elizabeth. The again maybe he should just set his hormonal, pregnant girl friend on them, Elizabeth was a forced to be reckoned with under normal circumstances, as a severely pissed off pregnant woman she'd be terrifying.

As amusing as that would be Carson had been very specific about Elizabeth staying as stress free as possible. It had been her collapse and the subsequent tests that had informed them of the pregnancy in the first place. He would fight this himself; Elizabeth would hardly sit around and do nothing but the IOA were a very stressful bunch of people to deal with.

"When?" he asked realising she had left out that little detail.

"End of the week, I have to pack my bags and be standing in the SGC gate room in three days," she told him and John pushed down the anger that started bubbling up again.

"Then I guess I should write out that transfer request," he replied and Elizabeth shook her head.

"John, they need you here," she began to protest.

"And my pregnant girlfriend needs me where ever she is," he said with a small, amused smile. "They can replace me just fine here; Lorne would do fine without me. I'm not going to hand it in yet but if we can't change their minds than I won't be staying here, not if you're on earth. You really think I'd stay on Atlantis if you and my kid were on earth?"

"No," Elizabeth responded.

"And hey, if we set Ronon and Teyla on them then we'll be massively increasing our chances," John joked, the situation wasn't as hopeless as it seemed. They'd have the majority of Atlantis's population on their side, plus a few pretty influential people back on earth, General O'Neill was just one of them. "You know you seem awfully calm about this."

"Getting angry is only going to make several things worse, I'm not just giving up John but right at this moment there's nothing I can do about it. Jack's setting up a meeting for when I go back to earth so we can appeal their decision, until then I can't do anything," she told him and John nodded, leaning across to kiss her cheek.

"I suppose we've never had it easy really," he said "I'm coming with you to that appeal," he continued cutting her off when she started to protest. "Ah, ah, I want to be there when you kick their asses, besides someone needs to make sure that you don't stress yourself out too much while you're doing it. Don't give me that look we both know you and stress are closer than me and you are."

She didn't argue the point.


End file.
